NineNyan9
ROBLOX NineNyan9 is a regular OT'er, He is easily identified for his looks. He has 20K+ posts on NineNyan9. NineNyan9 is usually respected, except by Boyay22, regularmatthew43, and a couple of other OT'ers. Recently, the "raychel incident" has proved how mean he could be to ODers. He argues with weeaboos, oders, and feminists. Sometimes, he does report, but only if the people who are breaking the rules are people he doesn't like. NineNyan9 was able to beat IceKingFinn938 and Assassin735 in an argument over communism. He does not like IDtalk, like most other people. Boyay22 has threatened to kill NineNyan9 as well as track his IP. He also vandalized NineNyan9's wiki. When he claimed he quit, people had clamored for him to come back as a defender against Online Daters and Clanscrubs. He wishes to be beyond that now. He used to have a popular game with over 300 visits, but now he doesn't play roblox games anymore. He used to play car games, fighting games, and PBSs. He is the one who usually takes care of this wiki page. This means that no vandalizing happens. When editing, usually he'll put in the edit summary "english motherfucker, do you speak it?" This is a reference to Samuel L Jackson. On the chatroom, he calls himself "captain_rex." Life NineNyan9 for the most part is well off. His neighborhood is very rich. He's a computer nut, having a Dell project, an Acer he modded to run linux, and unfortunately a Mac. He's also recently found a SNES, but sucks at Mario. He has had an odd change, turning from hating macs to liking them. He's Vietnamese, and likes Star Wars and lego. If you meet him, he is a weird kid, and usually plays at the Microsoft Store. He collects coins too. Also, he is the only one besides Widebrutus to collect a special kind of toys that only he and widebrutus know about. Usually, if he is not on ROBLOX, he will be on a special forum where people talk about toys (not sex toys.) One example is the owl and the big white toy below. Unfortunately, he will not allow you to know the name of the forum he spends more time on now. He hates those who insult autism and like communism. Most likely, those are the kind of people he will report. He really enjoys the 60's Batman series, and Batman in general. You might even see NineNyan9 on the chatroom. He usually plays russian and Natalie Portman videos. NineNyan9 requests for people to not delete the picture of the owl. He knows how to booty clap. The Forum Story How did NineNyan9 find the ROBLOX Forums? Skip all the way back to 2011, where he hadn't played roblox since 2008. So he decided to look up a toy he could make. He found something by the name of "munny" and decided to buy one when he visited New York. An interesting store called "kidrobot" had it. So yeah, his addiction started and still continues. So he decided to visit the kidrobot forums to learn more and ask questions. Later, when a flamewar happened on the Kidrobot Forums, and he quit to go to the threeA forums. The people were cool, but the mods are extremely intolerant. He posted about a Chevy Volt and got ip banned forever because of "trolling". So he wanted another forum, looking around on ROBLOX. He found and joined OT, a place to talk about random things. Category:OTers